The General Clinical Research Center at the University of Virginia is supporting various research protocols. Some of these include: metabolic effects of dieting and weight loss; alpha adrenergic control of TRH (thyrotropin releasing hormone) induced prolactin releasing hormone release; role of dopamine mechanism in control of aldosterone production, Depakene in the treatment of absence seizures in children; investigation of the use of Bromocriptine in hyperprolactinemia and acromegaly; phenotypic diversity in mucopoly-saccharidoses an mucolipidoses and the effect of SO 14225 in patients with essential renovascular malignant hypertension and hypertension associated with chronic renal insufficiency.